musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Vision
Triple Vision is an underground hip hop act based out of both Fort Wayne, Indiana and the Hudson Valley, New York. Triple Vision's songs lay equal importance on lyrical content and raw rhythms. Though most people would classify their music as hip hop or rap, Triple Vision prefers to be known as a sykophunk act. Started in 1999, the group has been through some changes in line up and philosophy over the years, as well as periods of stagnation. Following the recent independent success of founding member D-O-E, the current members of Triple Vision have decided to revitalize the project. History Triple Vision was founded in 1999 by D-O-E, Kwik, and Moke the Prophet. The three close friends, who were also attending community college together, spent their nights drinking and philosophizing about spirituality, social problems, and the turn of the milennium. While this process sometimes led to heated debates, it also led to the writing of powerful songs. Triple Vision began making demo tapes (cassettes recorded on a kareoke machine) with intense passion and motivation but no resources or direction. Time intervened, as it does so often in the Triple Vision story, and the members were separated. D-O-E began pursuing a solo career. In 2003, he was reunited with Kwik for a brief period of time. The duo produced a limited release EP entitled Flowetry in Motion, nine tracks written and recorded in three days. The CD was well-received but soon went out of print. Immediately following the release, Kwik moved to a little-known city called Fort Wayne, Indiana. For the next few years, D-O-E continued his efforts as a solo artist, still mentioning Triple Vision on every release. Kwik was spreading the message and networking, assembling a street team even in the absence of new music. In 2006, the two got back in touch with each other. D-O-E moved out to Fort Wayne, and Triple Vision began working on a new album. With the addition of a new member, Hoosier Boy, they released Deeper Than Underground. The album also features a guest appearance from Rocky Blanco, who would become part of the Triple Vision crew working with them on numerous tracks. With new tracks, including a rap-metal cover of "When Doves Cry" by Prince, and finally a draw, Triple Vision began playing live shows in the midwest. DJ Deff, a close friend of the crew, became more involved with the music over time. Eventually he would play roles as promoter, executive producer, and DJ for Triple Vision. As his contribution to the actual creative process has increased, he is now offcially considered a member of the group. In 2008, Triple Vision became scattered once again. Personal conflicts caused the members to focus on solo tracks. Though a number of Triple Vision singles were recorded and released, none of them contain all of the members together. Each member became more focused on solo releases. D-O-E moved back to New York to focus on developing his record label, Sykophunk Productions; DJ Deff went with him to assist. At the very end of 2008, however, all members were in touch and setting plans for recording new songs. Although Kwik moved to Myrtle Beach, SC in early 2009, Triple Vision began working on new material via internet collaboration. Three new songs were recorded, two of which ("Demons" and "That Real Shit") were released online through Sykophunk Weekly and on promo CDs that hit the streets of various cities across the United States. Philosophy Other than being the name of the group, Triple Vision is also a philosophy of sorts; a worldview and state of mind promoted by the group's lyrics and imagery. Triple Vision represents looking through one's Third Eye. That is, seeing beyond the surface of normal perception to view the hidden truths in reality. This process can apply to nearly anything, from the mundane (conversation, watching television ads) to the profound (spiritual experiences). This general ideology, embedded in the minds of the members of Triple Vision, may be the reason why the group stays together, even after years of conflicts and/or inactivity. The number three is very important to Triple Vision and its members (the logo for Sykophunk Productions is a triangle with a number three within it). Three represents the balance between two extremes; the top of the triangle is the middle ground between two opposites. The number three symbolizes the use of the Third Eye in seeing differing sides of any situation and trying to remain neutral; hence, open-minded to further possibilities. In this way, Triple Vision strongly encourages social and spiritual unity. Members * D-O-E (a.k.a. Doeboy) * Kwik (the Missfit of Hip Hop) * Hoosier Boy * DJ Deff Discography * Deeper Than Underground (LP, 2006, Sykophunk Productions) * Flowetry in Motion (EP, 2003, Sykophunk Productions) Singles * "That Real Shit" (2009) * "Demons" (2009) * "Boom!" (2008) * "On the Map remix" (2008) * "Drugs" (2008) * "Dedicated to Death" (2008) Compilations * Collaboremixtape (2008, Sykophunk Productions) External Links * Official Sykophunk Productions website * Triple Vision on Myspace * Triple Vision on Beta Records category:"Sykophunk Productions" artists category:"sykophunk" artists category:"hip hop" artists